zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. = Pages listed for deletion = Queen Seline This character exists ONLY in the LoZ comic book series issued by Valiant, so her existence is not technically canon. Also, the name isn't even spelled right; it should be Seline, not Selene. But since she's from a non-canonical source, I don't think she should have a page. LadyNorbert 18:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Support Reject # We do have non-canonical information here, but I do support changing the spelling. Dialask77 15:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) # What this guy said. Notable non-canonical character, but needs serious help. Unfortunately, I haven't the time to check the comics. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) # This wiki is about anything zelda, and although this is not cannonical, it still deals with the zelda universe, and thus has a right to be here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) # Not much more needs said.—'Triforce' 14 22:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Block Same as with "grass." At least in my opinion. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Support Reject # Objection! This article is actually pretty useful, but not in its current form. Let's see what we can do about it before we axe it like yet another grilled cheese sandwich. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 16:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) # I agree with AK. If we get some people together, we might be able to actually do something with this stub of an article to actually make it useful. Lisa URAQT #Great importance. I added a little bit...I mean it's uses are almost as elaborated as it could be so I unstubbed it... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 22:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #-[[User:Duochrome|'''Duochrome]] # As long as we fix it up.—'Triforce' 14 22:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Ataru Cagiva Err, is it really that notable? I mean, personnel articles are all well and good, but covering something like a manga artist? Eh? --AuronKaizer ' 07:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Support #I see this as kinda pointless...at this rate, we may as well list ''every single person who has worked on a Zelda game/manga...oh, and to the above person, you may want to put your vote in the "reject" section; this section "supports" the deletion. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 12:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Reject #I think if it is viable non-canonical information, then why delete it? If his work was published under the Zelda name then, this may just be me, he deserves to be mentioned. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 13:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) #I think it would be kind of interesting if the article was a good one. I personally own most of the mangas, and as it is undeniable that it is connected to Zelda... I vote for a revision and correction of the page, not a deletion. (Khanson) #Well, unless we delete all the other people, I don't see why this one must be too—'Triforce' ' 14' 22:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Zeldapedia:Zeldapedians The listusers special seems more than adequate. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Support #-[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] #-Last time I checked ANYONE (including anonymous users) can edit stuff on Zeldapedia unless said otherwise. A more appropriate page would be those who cannot edit things on Zeldapedia (i.e. blocked users). --Flashpenny (talk) 21:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Reject #-I propose following Duo's suggestion (see below) of making it a redirect to the list of users.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Only problem is, there are a bunch of categories that use this I think.—'Triforce' ' 14' 19:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :=/ Turn it into a redirect to the special maybe? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Well Flashpenny, you missed the point of the article, but that's beside the point. That might work Duo.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :So, what do I vote if I feel that it should be turned into a redirect? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome''']]